Yokubou Ai
by linolenA
Summary: Written by DNAshurii and YokoDearest. Boys' stupidity can in rare cases lead to something good. Noodle and Paula realise they may not be quite so attracted to the opposite sex. So what happens when our two beloved guitarists finally meet?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello lovelies :3  
This is a story written by DNAshurii and YokoDearest**_

**_First one of us is going to write a chapter, then the other one will write the second, and so on and so on._**  
**_Can you guess who wrote this one?_**

**_OH AND BTW._**  
**_DNAshurii: I heart lesbians XD_**  
**_YokoDearest: what she said ^^ (I'm so original hurrhurr XD)_**

* * *

FRRRRRRP.

"That's disgusting!" Noodle screamed at 2D who'd just farted, and was laughing his ass off about it with Murdoc.  
The whole living room reeked of alcohol, 2D and Murdoc were completely hammered but never let Noodle take a single sip of alcohol.

2D was snorting and Murdoc couldn't breathe, both holding their stomachs with laughter.

"C'mon Noods, don't be so long-faced," 2D said as he calmed down a bit. As soon as he looked at Murdoc, the laughs were back.

"What did you just call me?" she gasped and crossed her arms.

"Noods ya need to stop being so serious," Murdoc said as they finally stopped laughing.

"I'd rather be serious than act like complete moron," she said defensively, raising an eyebrow.

"We're not actin' like morons! I'ss funny! Mudz, Mudz, tell 'er tha' joke you told me this mornin'!" 2D started jumping up and down on their junk-covered couch.

"I don' know," he hiccuped, " She won't like it... 'Cause she's a girl," he said teasingly.

"Don't just assume that," she said.

"Okay, what's the differ-" Murdoc cracked up and soon 2D was rolling around he couch laughing.

"Wait, wait," Murdoc lifted his index finger, swaying a bit because of the influence of alcohol.

"What's the difference between peanut butta' and jam?" he asked in a serious tone of voice, looking like he was about to collapse.

"Uh, I don't know..?" she shrugged.

"You can't peanut-butter a cock up someone's arse," he cracked up, hiccuping every once in a while.

Noodle just sat there, completely unamused.

''See, I told ya,'' Murdoc said smugly.

Noodle was about to snap at him but 2D farted again and they cracked up. She stood up, grabbed her wallet and exited the house.

''I'm going out, not that anybody cares!'' she yelled as she rushed through he hallway.

''Come on, it's not a big deal! You need to calm down a bit!'' Murdoc yelled to her but she shut the door. She could hear their laughs and a vague ''She's probably on her period,'' from Murdoc.

She ran to the street and called a taxi.

''Where are you going sweetie?'' a woman in her late twenties asked as Noodle sat inside.

''The nearest pub,'' Noodle gave a sad smile.

''Rough day, huh?'' the woman looked at her in the rear view mirror and smiled.

''You couldn't imagine,'' Noodle giggled. She couldn't help but gaze at the woman that was driving.  
She had long red hair and beautiful blue-green eyes. Noodle caught herself staring at her beautiful face and her perfect posture and fluid movement. In a way, Noodle always admired that with girls, they had so much more grace than boys.  
The girl before Noodle helped her realize how much more she appreciated girls. She never had many female friends, but when she'd meet a girl, they would get along so much better, and they certainly wouldn't fart for amusement. She would often wonder what it would be like to see another girl without clothes, _in person_- she'd already seen naked girls in Murdoc and 2D's magazines, they never tried hard to hide them (while Russel always hid his too well).

_And is it true that girls know what other girls like..?_

''Here we are,'' the taxi driver said and awoke Noodle from her daydream.

''Oh, right. Thanks,'' she smiled her dazzling smile. ''How much is it?'' she bit her lip, fumbling with her wallet.

''It's okay, it was less than a five minute drive. It's on me,'' the girl smiled.

''No, here, buy yourself a cup of coffee,'' Noodle grinned and gave her a five pound note.

''Thanks, but I wonder where I'll find such expensive coffee,'' she laughed.

Noodle smiled at her once more, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink, ''You deserve it,'' she said and exited the taxi.

She did deserve it. She just made Noodle realize a fact that will probably change the rest of her life. It's strange, how meeting such people, who might seem trivial, can change your life.

Noodle walked into the small pub, gazing around the room. It was nice, no fighting or heavy drunks, and soon she realized why. The customers were almost all girls.

_Well it's not like she's interested in boys anyway._

* * *

_**Hope you like it :)  
Wouldn't want to pressure you, but, leave opinions?**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Squeak, squeak~_

Went the cloth as it rubbed against the inner walls of a clean beer glass. There'd been a bachelorette party earlier that evening which explained the large amount of women that had piled into the pub. It was nice seeing so many gals out and about, proving to the world they didn't just go ga-ga for make up, or iron, or clean, or...

She shook her head.

Go away, bloody grumpy feminist thoughts. This guitarist loved her fair share of men. Well, she loved her share of women, too, but bisexuality wasn't something she always liked to admit to. Whether it was her judgemental friends and family, or her inability to decifer if it was just a faze - she would never come out. Deep down, though, Paula Cracker was about as straight as a round about.

Her large eyelids hung over two tired hues, shadowing the sleepy bags under them with thick, clumpy mascara. It wasn't like she'd had a bad day or anything; the amount of tips from lovely people, the lack of filthy old men staring at her overly pushed up cleavage, and the company of such gorgeous women! So... why didn't she feel so great?

Sadly, the former member of _Gorilla _put away the glass and turned to wait on another customer.

_Wow..._

Her ferocious puppy dog brown eyes widened in a mix of surprise, excitement and fear. Why she feared this figure - this slim, frail figure, was unknown - but it had sent an addictive thrill down her tall spine.

Into the pub enter Gonkura, Suzuki, more so known as simply "Noodle".

She stood at 4'11", Paula already feeling like a tower even without heels at her over-average 5'8". What amazed the ex-band member was how thin she was; very bony, with hardly a chest to claim an A cup at the least. Her hair was short. Flicky. Like it had been cut a few months ago in a terrible rush, and had grown out slightly to form a Japanese street style-look. It just about reached her eyes. Her eyes... they were slant, at first, squinted, her head tilting downwards but her eyes looked up through tight lids. Like a wild cat stares down her enemy. She had to admit, it was intimidating.

Then, there was green.

Her eyes shot open like lightning, darkened by a drape of eye lashes a pair of emerald irises stared down the barmaid. In that moment, both the young woman and the elder shared a realisation: who that other girl was.

Paula's heart sped up slightly.

So, what? Hah! Just that bloody Chinese, Korean, Jap- _whatever_! She only took her place because she slept with Murdoc, no big deal. Probably rubbish at guitar and kung fu bullshit in real life, anyway, since the media make so much up. Yeah, she said a few bad words in interviews and to other people about her, no care, not like she was gonna waltz up and kick her arse, aha...

She shook her head again, partially greasy hair flying out of the pony tail it'd been pulled up into. Just act nice. Maybe she doesn't know who _you _are.

"You awright there, hun?" she called to her 'replacement'. Her right hand held tightly (and nervously) onto the hip of her waist-high jeans, crinkling the baggy blue and white striped T-shirt she'd pinched from the bloke who last 'stayed over'. Wink wink.

Her left hand was gripping the dish cloth from cleaning the glasses, which she then used to wave in mid-air at the young lady standing by the door by herself. A piercing pain came from her elbow where a bandage was wrapped over a silly injury she'd sustained from slipping over somebody's sick this morning, slicing the skin on the corner of one of the tables. Her arm shot down quickly, and she bit the inside of her lips to prevent tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**...just one thing...  
Gorillaz(and Paula tee hee) belong to Albarn/Hewlett  
**

* * *

''Are _you_ alright?'' Noodle smiled, noticing that the woman behind the bar was the one who needed to be asked this particular question.  
Yes, she recognized her. _Paula. _The girl who managed to seduce two members of the infamous band Gorillaz, or rather- Gorilla.  
She looked exactly like on 2D's pictures. Same long dark hair and those oh-so-lovely buck teeth. People would always say she was ugly.  
But the more Noodle looked at her, the more she realised Paula was exactly the opposite.  
Sure, she'd hear people say nasty things about Paula, and sure, she had heard Paula say some nasty things about her, but... That was the past.  
Noodle decided to approach her with a smile, because right now nothing would make her more happy that to receive one from the tall, mysterious guitarist behind the bar.  
Noodle wondered if she still played guitar... Maybe she could ask later? No harm, right?  
Maybe they could become _friends_? Well that was kind of a log shot – but definitely worth a try.  
Noodle needed a girlfriend. Not girlfriend as in girlfriend, _of course not (or maybe,yes?)_, but simply a girl that could be her friend.

''Haven't been alright in more than ten years, luv,'' Paula smirked and put the cloth aside, ''Since my band replaced me with a better version of myself,'' she winked.

''Hm,'' Noodle nodded as she took a seat on one of the bar stools. _Well, becoming friends apparently wasn't an option,_Noodle thought.

''Mhm,'' Paula chuckled.

''Sorry,'' Noodle shrugged. _Way to go, a reeeally nice thing to say,_Noodle thought to herself.

''Awh I'm just messing with yer head.,'' Paula laughed, ''As much as I dun' like ta say it, I kinda brought it on myself,'' she shrugged, '' And by the look on yer face I can see you're not having the time of yer life with them, ay?''

''No,'' Noodle grunted and rubbed her eyes.

''Well, that's why I'm here,'' Paula said.  
''_What would you like to order_?'' her voice was now high pitched and extra girlie, her hands gesturing to a huge assortment of drinks behind her as she mimicked a stereotypical barmaid.

''Just a beer,'' Noodle bit her lip.

''Coming right up,'' Paula grabbed a keg, and started pouring beer into a glass.

She put the glass in front of Noodle, and just when Noodle was about to take a sip-

''Wait, yew are legal?'' Paula asked frantically. She couldn't remember her exact age... _Waiiit, Noodle was ten when she arrived, right? _Oh what the heck, she already asked.

''Uh, sorry?'' Noodle said as she put the glass down, looking at the older woman confused.

''I can't give yew beer if yew're not old enough,'' Paula explained.

''Oh, right, don't worry, I'm twenty-one,'' Noodle smiled at her, showing off her perfect pearly whites.

''Go ahead then,'' Paula nudged the glass with a slight smile.

Noodle took the glass into her hands and turned around on the stool, crossing her legs as she gazed at the beautiful women celebrating the bride's ''last nigh of freedom''. She held her glass with both her hands, like one would hold a mug, and frowned when she savored the taste of beer.  
Paula chuckled at the sight, bringing her gaze back to a glass she was cleaning.  
The short chuckle made Noodle turn back around, and once again she was looking at the most beautiful woman in the room.  
Noodle felt the need to start a conversation, but didn't know how to.  
The wine glass Paula was now cleaning slipped and she felt an ache in her injured elbow. She touched it lightly and hissed in pain as she did so. Soon enough though, the glass was back in her hand and she was rubbing on a stain that just wouldn't come off.

''You haven't really answered my question,'' Noodle said meekly.

''Question?'' Paula looked up quickly, but then looked down at the glass which was really beginning to frustrate her.

''Are you alright? I mean your arm,'' Noodle said.

''Yeh, yeh. Been worse,'' she shrugged and continued rubbing the cloth against the stained glass.

''I could try and fix you up,'' Noodle said, unsure.

''Whatever,'' Paula said but put her arm on the counter, turning it around so Noodle could see the spot she'd injured.  
As much as Paula may have wanted to, she couldn't hate the Asian girl sitting in front of her.

Noodle took a bottle of Vodka and poured a bit of it over the injury, Paula gritting her teeth as she did so. She kept stone cold expression as Noodle put some tissues and taped it all up.

''There,'' Noodle said as she finished, leaning over the counter and putting the ''medical supplies'' back behind the bar.  
Paula nodded and gave a small grin, taking that glass back into her hands and rubbing it again.

_Maybe this Noodle-girl isn't so bad after all..._


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's a lily like yourself doing around a place like _this_?" Paula asked, gesturing her uninjured arm toward to large women fighting over a bouqet of flowers. Paula stared for a while at the ridiculous pair, her goofy teeth poking out stupidly as she grimaced at the sight.

Noodle shook her head, pushing the glass away for the older woman to empty.

"I thought something new - or rather - familiar, would be appropriate to cleanse my mind from the chaos at home with my dear brothers. But clearly," she motioned at the alcohol. "This is not what I want."

"Innocence of Gorillaz, 'course you don't wanna be drinking! Be proud of that title."

"I am." Noodle replied, proudly. "I am very happy with myself, just a tad, ah, confusion lately... Perhaps I should leave, the boys will be wondering where I am."

"Hey hey, don't go yet! You and I can hang out for a bit, can't we? Core, girlie, living with those three blokes, no wonder you're probably craving a girls' night out, aye? I'll leave the shift to good, old Johnny boy over there!" A long, clear fingernail pointed over to the other bartender on shift; a stockily built man with arms covered in tattoos, a sleeveless leather jacket and a balding head stood. He seemed to be unamused by the presence of women. "Might not look like it," whispered Paula. "but he takes it up the bum!" she giggled, and Noodle couldn't help but stiffle a snort, her pearly white teeth spreading out like butter on toast. It made the former band member quite envious - those lovely teeth. What a lucky girl.

"As long as it has no relation to anything illegal and does not involve the male gender, then I am curious as to what you may have planned."

"Aha... er, you use some long sentences, hun. That a yes or a no?"

"Yes."

"Sick! Let's go back to mine, I'll let you ring Scarecrow, Tin Man and the possessed Lion with my phone. You know... so they know that you're safe, yeah?"

Noodle was sceptical at first, she'd always been very wary and mature about situations, especially when danger could be at hand. She could take care of herself now, though; was a big girl, and could easily kick arse if necessary. Besides... her intuition was picking up a good feeling about the former guitarist. Deeper layers, which interested Noodle. Things like that - the mysterious - they always interested the axe princess. Wanting to dig deeper into the mind, body and soul, reaching beneath the darkest of thoughts and secrets, realising and knowing them. She desired this.

Noodle nodded once in response obediently, following the other guitarist out of the pub as she'd grabbed her bag and coat.

"You live far away," asked Noodle, though it sounded more of a confirmation than a question.

"Well, if we get on a 401 at the nearest bus stop, it goes on the track to Thamesmead. We can get off around Belvedere. That's where I live."

"Belvedere? That is, ah, French, yes?"

Paula laughed. "It's funny because it's the trampiest place ever. Nice people, just trampy. Yet it's named 'Belvedere'. You know wot that's French for? Beautiful View. Pffft, bloody beautiful view my arse!"

"Why do you not move areas if it displeases you?"

"Moving requires money." The ex-guitarist winked, attempting a better use of vocabulary against the newer guitar player.

"Then why have you no money?" Noodle was very calm, as usual.

"Because I don't get paid enough working at that shit hole." she pointed back at the pub which they were walking away from. "I still play a bit of guitar, probably could've gone somewhere with it, y'know? But, meh, it's more of a comfort thing now. I love playing, it's in my soul, I know it is. I just prefer to play for my own entertainment now, and... well, sometimes for the company I bring 'round as well. Hehe."

Noodle let the silent night air answer for her, the distant sound of the A2 motorway in the background. Admittedly, she was slightly disgusted with the thought of promiscuity. However, she was also extremely used to it after living practically her whole life with it - surrounded with the ever-loving sex addicts Murdoc, 2-D and Russel.

Or, as Paula referred them as their whole journey to the bus stop: 'Pot Face, That fucking slimy cunt, and Ross'. Noodle would ignore the first two, but would every now and then slip in the correction.

"_You mean Russel."_

"_Oh yeah, him. Yeah yeah, Ross and dirty green bollocks-... erm, I mean Russel..._"

Shortly after a long conversation, sharing interests together and exchanging guitar tabs, chords, songs to play when in a certain mood, etc., the bus finally arrived and the girls were on their way to Paula's shabby little house.


	5. Chapter 5

The house was quite spacious, or at least it seemed so. It was a single story house, not so big but with really high ceiling.  
Noodle looked around the living room, into which you directly entered for the corridor that was only about five feet long and connected to it.  
She took her shoes off and stood by the door a bit, looking around the room. Even if the neighborhood wasn't a beautiful view, Paula's house definitely was, well if you look past men's clothes(mostly underwear), cigarette stubs and empty liquor bottles scattered across the floor.  
The place wasn't that filthy. After all, a lady lived there. And you could see she cared about her surroundings.  
It was nicely decorated, the walls a light coffee hue, shelves, a coffee table and a dresser in a bit darker shade than the walls, contrasting the dark chocolate couch and chair. The room reminded Noodle of Paula's eyes, a spectrum of browns aligned perfectly around a dark dilated pupil.

"G'won in hun, I won't bite," Paula said as she plopped on the couch, lighting a cigarette and staring at Noodle.

Noodle nodded and stepped a bit closer, walking by a wall filled with shelves holding pictures that adorned the story of Paula's life. There was even a picture of her and Stuart, although hidden behind others that showed Paula and her friends or other ex-boyfriends.

" 'ave a seat, will ya?" Paula patted a spot beside her on the couch, that seemed to be made of something like tweed but the way Paula sunk into it- it couldn't be uncomfortable.

"So what are we going to do?" Noodle asked, sitting on the other side of the couch completely straight, her hands in her lap.

"Well usually right, when I pay sum'one a beer, _or rather a sip of beer,_" she teased, "We 'ave a fag and... Well I'm sure yer lovely 'ousemates brought _something _'ome sometimes yeah?"

"Too many times," Noodle nodded.

"Speakin' of 'em, d'yew wanna phone 'em?" Paula asked.

"Perhaps it would be nice if they knew I was in friendly surroundings. May I use your phone?" Noodle asked.

"G'won ahead, the phone's 'ere," Paula knocked on the dresser behind the couch.

Noodle stood up and stood behind Paula as she took the phone in her hand. Paula turned around sideways, putting her feet up on the middle, _the second of three_, couch pillow.

Noodle dialed the number, thinking of what she'll say once 2D or Murdoc pick the phone up. She couldn't decide, so she decided to ask.

"What should I say if they ask where I am?" she asked Paula who was looking up at her, smoking her cigarette quietly.

Paula frowned and looked at the phone.

"Hope that Ross' answers. At least he doesn' hate me," she smirked.

"Russel is too big to even fit inside. So only Murdoc and 2D can answer."

Paula looked at Noodle for a brief moment before snatching the phone from her hands.

"Y'know wot?" she canceled the dial and put the phone aside. "Fuck that. Yew don' need to call 'em. Yew're a grown woman for God's sake!" Paula took a long drag from her cigarette.

"I suppose they don't need to know. They are probably under the strong influence of alcohol, they will not even notice." Noodle shrugged, looking down on a red nail polish stain.

"There's a good lass!" Paula grinned smugly, gesturing to Noodle to join her on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the Gorillaz cave.

On the floor lie two messy, shirtless bodies, one bone white, the other as green as mold. Scattered around them were bottles and half-empty glasses of various alcoholic drinks. A mop of azure blue slowly rose from the mess, groaning loud enough to wake the other passed out musician.

As 2D's torso rose up a mix of cigarettes and spliffs fell to the shaggy carpet. The vocalist quickly grabbed his stash, tucking the cannabis into his boxers as Murdoc rose, too, shaking a dazed head with an ear quivering moan.

"Bloody... ffffffffffff... what the bloody Hell did we drink!"

2D looked around, still stoned out of his face. "Erm... bit-a vodka... mixed wiv Relentless... Southern Comfort... squirty cream... errrr... fink we drank everyfink, mate,"

The bassist lit up a fag and took a long, well-needed drag. He seemed to be in a bit of a better mood after that. "Hm... not bad... not bad..." he congratulated. "Aye aye, what was that good st-"

_Brrrring, brrrring..._

"Iss Russel!" shouted the singer as he grabbed the mobile off the sofa. "You awright, mate?"

Since Russel was too large to fit into the house, he had to sleep - and basically _live _- on the roof. It wasn't the weirdest thing to happen in the Gorillaz' household. To keep in contact with his band mates, Russel had his own mobile phone.

"Yo, 'D. I'm worried about Noodle. I saw her leave on her own hours ago, and she hasn't called or messaged to let me know she's all right. You or Mudz know where she at?"

2D fumbled with himself hurriedly, regaining a nervous posture on the sofa.

"Er, actually Russ, neiver of us 'ave gotten a call or anyfink... I fought, like, coz she's always been mature, that she could take care of 'erself, yeah?"

"Oi, let me talk to 'im!" shouted Murdoc, throwing the cigarette to one side.

"Oh 'ang on, Russ,"

2D passed the phone over to Murdoc.

"Hel-_lo _Russel, how've you been?" the bassist asked in his sickly false polite tone.

"Don't play games with me, Mudz, I wanna know where Noodle at."

"Feh. Calm down, sunshine, she's a grown woman and can take care of herself, I'm sure of it. Been doing so since she was a weeeeeeeee-"

"You high?"

"Aye?"

"I said... you high? You and Tusschunk been smoking dope again, haven't ya? You know how I feel about that around Noodle. She doesn't like it."

Murdoc face palmed himself, lazily dragging the hand down his unshaven face. "Not the time, mate, I'll contact Nood as soon as. She's a smart girl, she'll be fine!"

Russel's voice stayed the same deep, threatening but calm tone throughout the entire conversation. With a deep sigh he came out with a "Thank you." then hung up.

2D was still sitting on the white sofa, twiddling his thumbs anxiously, becoming slightly worried for the well-being of his little sister. Murdoc pushed the red button on the vocalist's mobile, then quickly dialed up the guitarist's, having memorised hers in particular for occasions such as this. He put the phone to his grubby ear, grumbled a bit, gave dirty looks at 2D, then stopped.

A vibration?

Yes, a vibration in the room...

But where?

He certainly wasn't imagining things, because the frontman could hear it, too. The pair got up, looking around the messy room with low swollen eyes, Murdoc still holding the phone which was meant to be waiting for Noodle to pick up on the other end.

_Buzzz...buzzzz...buzzzzz..._

The vibration kept going. The musicians searched high and low, pulling away pillows on the sofa, looking deep between the couch wedges; kicking about the empty Jack Daniels bottles and pushing the TV and coffee table out of the way. No source for the buzzing, yet. Until Murdoc pulled away the curtain, avoiding the disgusting spills stained upon it and keeping out of view from the darkness, street lights, curious eyes and wild cats outside.

"Got it!"

There was the source of the vibration. Noodle's phone.

_Shit._


	7. Chapter 7

''So what're yew drinkin' luv?'' Paula asked with a smirk.

Noodle brought one of her hands to her hair, tangling it in blue locks.  
''Uh, nothing, thank you.''

''Nuffink? How 'bout I give you a nice, chocolate-y drink,'' Paula winked, stubbing her cigarette out so she could get up and fix them drinks.

''Sure,'' Noodle smiled. She needed something to wash that horrible beer taste down.

Paula walked to the kitchen swiftly, Noodle watching her every step of the way. While Paula was pouring something into two whiskey glasses, Noodle noticed her guitar in the corner of the room.  
She took it in her hands, strumming various chords from her favorite songs.  
Paula heard the oh-so-familiar guitar sound and grinned smugly.  
Noodle started strumming ''This Charming Man'', and decided to do something bold. She didn't really know what came over her, _it couldn't be that sip of beer_, maybe it was the presence of another woman- the thing she longed for.  
She started singing, although in the middle of the song- on her favorite part.

''_I would go out tonight, but I haven't got a stitch to wear. This man said it's gruesome that someone so handsome should care...  
Na, na-na, na-na, na-na, this charming man ... '' _she began quietly, but her singing got louder.

''_Na, na-na, na-na, na-na, this charming man ...'' _she heard a voice join in.

''_Ah_!'' she yelled, like the singer does in the song, but partly because she was excited to see Paula approaching her with a smile, two glasses filled with chocolate-y liquid that resembled chocolate milk.

''_A jumped up pantry boy who never knew his place,_'' Paula sang again while Noodle played. She threw herself on the couch next to Noodle, cracking up and lighting another fag.

''_He said return the ring, he knows so much about these things_,'' Noodle sang, Paula taking a long drag from her cigarette.  
Noodle stopped strumming and looked up at Paula with a smile.

''Play on, girlie! I quite like it,'' Paula said, taking yet another drag from her cigarette.

''Really?'' Noodle's smile got wider, if possible.

''Oh wait, fixed us some drinks!'' Paula said, taking a glass from the coffee table and handing it to Noodle.

''Thank you,'' Noodle accepted the drink, ''It smells nice.''

''G'won, try it!'' Paula winked. She watched Noodle as she took a sip from the glass.

''It's good,'' Noodle said, taking another sip. Then, she felt something like fire, a kind of warmth spreading through her body. Immediately she knew she wasn't drinking _chocolate milk_, she was drinking something with alcohol.

''I know,'' Paula said smugly, ''It's a ladies' drink.''  
''But what is it?'' Noodle frowned.

''Baileys. Chocolate liquor,'' Paula settled her cigarette in an ashtray and took a sip from her own glass.

''Liquor? Maybe it wouldn't be appropriate to drink that kind of substance,'' Noodle shrugged, looking down at the glass.

''If yew like it there's nuffink wrong wiv drinkin' a bit! Yew like it don't yew?'' Paula smirked, picking her cigarette up.

Noodle downed her drink, ''It is really good,'' she giggled.

''Innit? Let me get the bottle,'' Paula said as she rushed back to the kitchen.

After a few more glasses, _or more than a few, _an emptied bottle of Baileys laid on the floor forgotten.

''You know Paula,'' Noodle raised her finger like she was making a point, just like Murdoc did before when he was the one that was drunk.

_Oh shit. Murdoc. 2D. Booy, will they be pissed in the morning!_

''You're not so ugly,'' Noodle continued, leaning in toward the older guitarist.

''Oh I'm not?'' Paula laughed. She was feeling slight buzzing in her head, while Noodle seemed to be completely drunk.

''You're actually quite beautiful,'' Noodle smiled and closed her eyes. She leaned her glass, trying to drink more liquor, but pouted when she found out there wasn't any.  
Paula chuckled. ''Yew're not so bad yerself,'' she said, leaning toward Noodle.

Noodle leaned in even closer, staring at Paula's puppy dog eyes. Just as she was about to press her lips against Paula's-

''Yew should go to bed,'' Paula said and took her hand, ''C'mon, we'll kiss tomorrow, when yew're not so drunk,'' she smiled.

''Awww- kay,'' Noodle said in a singing voice. They barely stumbled into Paula's bedroom in their drunken state, Noodle throwing herself on the bed immediately.

''I''l just go-'' Paula shook her head, ''Uh- the couch-''

''Stay here,'' Noodle mumbled.

Paula just shrugged and lifted the covers on her side. She undressed to her shirt and undies and went to sleep with Noodle passed out on the other side of the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning was groggy and confusing. Noodle hadn't drunk enough for her to be awakened by a painful headache and urge to spew her guts out. Instead, she opened her eyes at the usual 7am on the dot, and layed there, staring at Paula's ceiling... just thinking.

_That was a very odd night. I don't understand - or remember - why we almost kissed... it was unacceptable behaviour, and I will never drink again, nor do anything of the sort. I solemnly swear to it._

Laying beside the diminutive guitarist - whose bony body was clad in nothing but her underwear, snuggled up into the soft white sheets - was the elder guitarist, also clad in just bra and knickers.

The latter was used to worse situations, waking up with the usual disorientation; she slipped her long fingernails out from the bed covers, smudged eyes still shut, and tapped along the bedside in search for pain killers. When her fingers found a capsule it was popped into her mouth and swallowed faster than Noodle could greet a 'Good morning'.

"Mornin'," choked Paula groggily, panda eyes squinting through the rays of early sunlight that pierced through her bedroom blinds like knives.

"Good morning." Noodle replied calmly, though she was lying very awkwardly in the bed, slightly uncomfortable with the situation and recent events, and so on...

Paula coughed, sitting up, then shuffled herself to the right as she kicked her bare legs down to the soft cream carpet, standing up straight.

Noodle took this opportunity to examine the older woman.

Much like Noodle, she was slightly underweight. Though, it was different with Paula. It was more of a nothing-to-eat-in-this-house-but-also-want-to-attain-slimness type of skinny, whereas with Noodle it was simply just natural. Her breasts were noticeably sagged. You could tell by the uncomfortable position they sat in her C cup. She had lovely, thick legs with knees that squared at the tip, which would've given a gorgeous position when sitting down or cross legged. Brown (partially oiled) locks were kinked, flying everywhere from the bed head, and what the Japanese guitarist loved most about the British guitarist... was most definitely the lips. Her mouth was very large (she must've given a fair share of men some pleasure with it) and her lips were _beautiful_. Naturally pouted and upper heart-shaped, it gave her complexion just what it needed.

"Want any breakfast?" Paula asked sweetly, covering up the tiredness in her voice.

Noodle nodded affirmatively.

Paula grabbed two bath robes, gliding into one herself then chucking the other at the bed, which Noodle quickly scurried into as soon as she left the covers' protection.

The girls made their way down to the kitchen where they both helped each other create a well-needed fry-up, consisting of fried eggs, bacon, onions, tomatoes, sausages, mushrooms and overly-buttered toast. It surprised the pair how well the other could cook.

...

Earlier in Wobble street, the boys were panicking.

"Sh, sh, don't worry, don't worry!" Murdoc hushed the nail-biting dullard. "I've got this, yeah? Right. Er..." he stared at Noodle's phone, which was no longer vibrating.

If she didn't call the drummer above, the paranoid musicians down below were in for a beating from a very large, meaty fist.

"Murdoc, wot're we going to do! Russ'll kill us if 'e knows Noodle 'asn't come 'ome... where d'you fink she is, anyway?"

"I don't know. But like I said... she isn't stupid, right? She'll... she'll be fine."

"Yeh, wull, I'm worried about 'er. Russel's terrified for 'er. And I fink you're a bit worried, too, ain't ya..."

"Me? Worried? Pah! She's a girl. Girls are smart. Well, a few of 'em anyway, eheh."

Murdoc crossed his arms, turning his head to the side ignorantly, a suave essence about his posture. 2D stood awkwardly (as per usual), large eyebrows furrowed crossly at Murdoc's hidden care for their younger sister. Unlike himself and the giant above, the bassist wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve. Deep down, though, it was obvious he was just as afraid for Noodle's well-being as the vocalist and drummer were. She'd never done this before. She'd never stayed out all night without letting them all know that she was all right.

_Riiingggg..._

"For fucks sake! Russ is callin' again, Murdoc! Wot're we gonna say to 'im, then?" 2D was fuming by this point.

The bassist snapped. An idea. His dark, wide eyes popped so wide open the frontman thought they might fall out of his head! Or, secretly, he hoped.

"I've got it."

"Got wot?"

"An idea. Answer the phone, tell 'im Noodle will call directly to _his _phone."

2D looked puzzled. "But..."

"Just do it!" With that, the bassist ran downstairs with purpose. 2D answered the phone quickly as requested, and doing as he was told, explained to the drummer in a spill of jittery lies that Noodle would call shortly after hanging up.

...Then Murdoc returned.

Holding something oddly familiar.

It was a metallic device he'd definitely seen before - small enough to hold in the palm of your hand, though it looked rather heavy. It was something he'd seen around Plastic Beach before. He'd seen several. Spairs, even...

It was Cyborg Noodle's voice box.

"I KNEW IT! Wull, I... I didn't, buh I do now! Yew're going to lie to Russel by using Cyborg's recording, aren't yew!" the vocalist accused, his bagged eyes tightening with worry.

"Feh. Well done, faceache, you're a top notch detective, you are. Right. Hand me Noodle's phone, Russ'll be suspicious if we take too long."

2D chucked the Japanese-style phone over at the bassist, who caught it in his claws. "I'm scared, Murdoc, wot if it don't work... Wot've you even got recorded?"

"SHUSH! Shut ya trap, it's ringing..."

"_Hello?_" answered Russel on the other end, his deep drawl leaving chills.

Murdoc held the device close to the mouth piece of Noodle's mobile, then pressed a button in the center. It made a sound. Or rather, a voice. A female Japanese woman anwered back, though it was metallica much like the device - and forced. Dead. Like a robot.

Or a Cyborg.

"Hello."

"_Noodle?_"

"Yes."

"_Girl, I was so worried about you. You know not to leave without informing one of us where you at. So are you all right?"_

"I apologise. I am fine. Speak to master. Goodnight."

"_Wait, Noo-..." _

Hung up.

Murdoc quickly texted from his own phone.

**Noodles just tired! Shes staying at a friends house. Nite then Russel. X**

But suspicious still hung over the drummer...

And worry still crept over the two below. Where was Noodle?


	9. Chapter 9

The two guitarists were having a rather pleasant and peaceful breakfast, until...

''Shit!'' Paula yelled as she glanced at the clock.  
She cut her finger with the bread knife and licked the blood off, hissing in pain and frustration.

''What's wrong?'' Noodle stood up and approached her, taking her hand in her own skinny ones.

''Just gotta get ta work, clean the place up a bit before the customers arrive...'' she explained as Noodle took a tissue and pressed it on the elder's middle finger.

''Fanks luv, seems I always get me'self 'urt...'' Paula chuckled.

''I'm glad I'm always there to tend to your wounds,'' Noodle smiled. They shared a brief look after Paula coughed and stood up.

''I 'ave to go, I can give yew a ride 'ome if yew want?'' Paula offered, taking a handbag.

''No, I wouldn't want to bother you. I'll take a cab,'' Noodle grinned reassuringly.

''Bother me?'' Paula laughed, ''Come on. Least I could do is give yew a ride to the bar, awright?''

''Sure, thank you,'' Noodle smiled.

''Don't mention it,'' Paula put her shoes on and took her jacket, ''C'mon,'' she gestured to Noodle who quickly put her shoes on, looking down at her feet. Because of doing so she didn't notice Paula take a motorcycle helmet and go outside. When Noodle was ready she exited the house and found Paula walking around her black Vespa scooter. Oddly enough, Noodle hadn't noticed it before.

''Here luv,'' Paula handed her the helmet as she approached closer, ''I'll just lock the 'ouse.''

''Wait, don't you have a helmet?'' Noodle shouted.

''I'll be awright, yew just put it on,'' she heard Paula shout back.

Noodle put the helmet on and noticed it smelled like Paula, especially like her hair. A strong scent of coffee, with a hint of cigarettes and a familiar smell- butterscotch. Much like 2D...  
She waited as Paula locked up and sat on the scooter. Noodle sat behind her and Paula took her hands and put them around her waist. Noodle clung to the older woman tightly as she started the scooter. She drove out slowly, speeding up as the wind ruffling her hair. Noodle looked around at the houses and people, just going to work regularly, kids playing... She missed that sometimes.

After about fifteen minutes, Paula pulled up in front of the bar.

'' 'ere we are,'' she smiled and Noodle took the helmet off.

''Thank you,'' Noodle said again with a wide smile, but then, her face darkened bit, ''Look, I'm sorry about the way I behaved yesterday night,'' she gulped.

''There's nuffink to be sorry for,'' Paula winked, ''I rather enjoyed it... Say, yew wanna talk 'bout it tonight? Come to the bar and I might just buy yew a drink,'' she smirked.

The smile was back on Noodle's face, ''I'll try to stop by,'' she said. She was uncertain if she'll be able to make it, the boys are probably furious she wasn't home the entire night. But on the other hand- Paula was right. Noodle is a grown woman now.  
Of course Noodle didn't want her _brothers_ to worry, but she was not the cute little 10 year old who could barely say anything in English anymore.  
She thought about it as she watched Paula walk toward the entrance.

''Bye,'' Paula said with a small smile.

''Bye,'' Noodle said distantly, still lost in her own thoughts. Suddenly she was really worried. What will she say to the guys? Maybe she could tease 2D and Murdoc a bit... She smirked at the thought.  
But not Russel. She could lie to him, but she didn't want to, he was probably really worried about her.  
She took a cab, secretly hoping that that pretty girl will be driving. Unfortunately it was a guy, a quite handsome one actually. She recognized he or his parents must be from Japan too, due to his eyes that resembled hers and his black hair. He was polite but he didn't make conversation, and he didn't leave an impression on Noodle like the girl did.  
When they arrived she handed him the money and got out, only to find Russel staring at her.

''BABY GIRL!'' he yelled and jumped off the roof, ''I'm going to kill Mudz!'' he growled as he lowered himself a bit so he can talk to her.

''What- What happened?'' she blushed a bit, embarrassed- she knew _''she'' _happened.

''He told me you were home! Where were you anyway?'' he raised his brow.

''Uhh,'' she looked at her feet, ''Look. I'm going to tell you this because I know I can trust you... But don't tell Murdoc or 2D... Well not yet,'' she looked up at him.

''Sure baby girl. I mean you have right to your own privacy, I was just really worried,'' he shrugged,

''I know. And I want to tell you- I was at Paula's last night,'' she bit her lip.

''That a new friend of yours?'' he grinned.

''Yes, but, you know her. Paula Cracker,'' Noodle said quietly, unsure of how he'd react.

''Well okay,'' he shrugged, ''So where didya meet her?'' he gave a slight grin.

''I went to a bar but didn't like any of the alcoholic drinks,'' she said a bit louder. Russel laughed at this, it was good she wasn't a drinker like himself or 2D, _or God forbid like Murdoc._

''And she invited me to her home, we had a kind of a sleepover,'' she said.

''So you _just_ slept... In the bed?'' Russel asked with an awkward grin.

Noodle was as red as a tomato, ''Yes! Oh my,'' she was blushing even more.

''Okay, okay, maybe I shouldn't have asked,'' he snickered.

''It's okay,'' Noodle grinned, ''So, I'll see you later?'' the grin turned into a wide smile.

''Sure baby girl,'' he said and stood up.  
''Thanks Russel,'' she hugged his leg and ran off toward the house.  
Russel chuckled to himself and got up on the roof, ready to take another nap, happy Noodle was safe and sound after all.

''Noodle stood in front of the door a bit, a devilish smirk appearing on her face as she got an idea.  
_We'll see if Noodle's too serious_, she thought to herself.

She stumbled into the house giggling, making her was to the living room slowly and blissfully.

''Heloo,'' she called out in a happy voice. She noticed Murdoc and 2D sitting on the couch, drinking even with a hangover. The pair bolted up and ran toward her, almost tripping over their own feet.

''Noodle!'' Murdoc shouted. ''Ya weren't home all night- were ya out in some guy's house- sleeping and-'' he gulped in fear. They waited for her answer anxiously, afraid to hear a positive answer.

_Well, he did ask.  
_  
''Yes,'' she smirked.

2D dropped his Vodka bottle so it shattered into a million pieces. Murdoc, on the other hand, clenched his bottle so hard it broke in his hand.

''Wo- Wot?'' 2D uttered.

''Ya- Ya had... Sex?'' Murdoc said and Noodle could sense a hint of jealousy in his voice.

_Ah, why the Hell not,_ she thought.

She bit her lip and grinned, blushing furiously. She was trying hard not to burst out laughing.  
She couldn't keep up with it for long when she saw their dumbfounded faces, Murdoc a bit angry even.

''Who with? I SWEAR I'LL KILL 'IM!'' he started yelling and threw the bottle remains on the floor.

Noodle backed up a bit giggling at his outburst, and he calmed down when he noticed, ''Uh, sorry luv,'' he gave a nervous chuckle.

''Do you tell me about all the girls you've slept with?'' she raised her brow.

''Wull, no-'' he put his hand on the back of his neck.

''Then why should I tell you about the girl-'' she paused. Oh no.

''It wos a girl?'' Murdoc smirked.

Noodle bit her lip and looked away.

''Hot,'' Murdoc simply said and made his way to take another beer. _What better way to nurse a hangover?  
_  
Noodle couldn't help but giggle.  
2D was still standing there, ''Good for yew,'' he then said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Noodle shook her head, lightly smiling.

"I was joking."

Their faces fell. "Oh."

"Wull... where were you then, Noodle?" asked 2D innocently.

"I was with a girl, like I said."

"Always knew you swung that way," beemed Murdoc lazily, patting her manishly on the back. A line appeared in the middle of her brow as she became slightly red with anger and confusion. The boys inwardly backed away, preparing for the worst. Nothing was more awful than a Noodle burst!

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"N-Nothing, nothing! You've just never been... well... YOU KNOW!"

"What!?"

"Interested much... in, erm... boys your age."

"Aye aye," interrupted 2D. "There wos the Graham Coxon little crush you 'ad once upon a time, heh... but 'e is right, Noodle."

Murdoc pinched the bridge of his broken nose. "Because everything is clearer when _dullard _agrees with you, ugh. 'Ave you told Russ? Who's the girl, then?"

"You sound like a strict parent if anything. I have told Russel, but I'd prefer you _both _keep from my business for now, thank you."

Noodle turned on her heel and began to walk up the stairs to her bedroom. She was going to find a nice outfit to wear for tonight - oh, but a bath first was definitely necessary! Not only was she already stressed out and a bit dazed, but her clothes reeked of Paula: cigarettes, cinnamon and strong perfume. It was a shock that the boys hadn't smelt it themselves.

The boys looked at each other, startled by her abrupt insistence, then quickly followed after her, stopping the diminutive guitarist as she was about the climb the stairs.

"Wait just a second, Noodle!" Murdoc demanded, his voice the usual raspiness and cross with the way she over powered him. "Listen here, girlie, if you're planning anything without us lot knowing - particularly _me _- you can find yourself in a lotta' trouble. That clear?"

The bassist bent down to her level, his cruel dark eyes piercing into her sharp green hues, a mutual - though two different kinds of - darkness clashing between them. He always respected Noodle for her strength. Noodle thought Murdoc very silly, though respected him mutually.

She sighed, her fair mind realising it may be odd for the boys to see her this way. However, her stubborness was too strong to calm, like putting out a flame with baby fingers.

"I am going upstairs."

She left the two drunken men to wonder, Murdoc still cross and curious, 2D slightly worried and lost in a daze of thoughts as usual. They left to carry on their drinking, while Noodle made her way to the bathroom, slipped off her dirty clothing and put them in the wash bin by the sink. She stood there, her slim body stripped nude, and her hands delicately brushed through her dark purple locks that had become slightly oily. The bath was running now and Noodle waited patiently for it to fill up half way in order for the bubbles and bath bomb to go in. She looked back into the mirror, removing the remains of her eye make up with a wet wipe, when suddenly...

SOMETHING IN THE MIRROR!

"Etchi! Etchi! Bukkorosu!" she swore in her native tongue, throwing small items she could grab at the Sweat Collectors that were peering at her from behind the shower curtain.

She swung open the door and karate kicked their asses down the stairs. "Shine!" she shouted after them, still speaking Japanese.

...

Finally... time to relax.

* * *

**Opinions?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay and thank you veery much for the reviews**

**1 Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

_Oh good lord._

Noodle closed her eyes blissfully, sinking deeper into the light pink bubbles.  
She was in the warm water up to her chin, her hands between her legs.

_Ahhh..._

''N-Noodle,'' 2D called meekly.

Her eyes shot open, her face turning a deep shade of crimson.

''Noodle,'' he called again, somewhat louder this time.

''2D?'' she mixed the words with a long sigh.

She could hear him lean against the door, ''I fink iss really nice yew got yerself a bird. Blokes can be really stupid summtimes... And they fo'get 'bout yer privacy,'' he deduced wisely.

Yes 2D. But you are not like that, now. Because every girl likes blokes to make chit-chat to her while she's in such an... intimate... position.

''SO, right, I 'ad a girlfriend or two,'' he said proudly.

And when he says two, he means two.

''And I was with Paula fo' a full two months!''

Noodle gasped, her face turning a, if possible, even deeper shade of red.

''And I could give you sum advice. Erm, right, wait... Are yew listening? Noodle?''

''Mmhmm,'' is all she could manage to get out.

''Dandy!'' he exclaimed excitedly, while Noodle just rolled her eyes in silence.

''Uhm... Where do I sta't..? Right, er- Our first date was in this cute lil' pub,''

Noodle smiled. Maybe listening to this will be good...

''She said she doesn' like it there. But I did, so she must've,'' 2D smirked to himself.

Noodle's face fell. _Oh god.._.

''And we went to it fer every of our dates! On her birthday I would take 'er there too, I gave 'er a coupon fer a foot massage... I fink she loved et! I still remember 'er words, ''Gee Stuart, fanks. Yew are a really great boyfriend, I mean, I wasn't dropping any hints when I took you to that music shop to show you the Les Paul, oh no. THIS- this is what I wanted.''

_Oh 2D..._

''She loved it when I complimented her. When we first started dating I really liked her arse, actually I really liked- like arses in general. And by arses I mean nice, fat ones. Much like yours, Noodle!''

_What._

Can't blame the poor boy, Noodle. Blame his brain damage..?

''So whenever I saw Paula gain weight I would compliment her nicely and tell her how beautiful and fat she is...'' he seemed to trail off.

For a minute or two, Noodle actually thought he left. Was a bit happy at the thought.

''Erm-''

Here we go again.

''-She 'ad these two really ugly friends, so I made 'er feel better by saying how they look like shit-''

A bottle of shampoo hit the door, making 2D cringe.

''Noodle? Noodle what is et?''

Another one hit the door, an this time Noodle tried to throw it nice and hard. As hard as she fucking could.

''Noodle wot are yew doing?!'' he screamed.

That's when she took the small bin and chuckled it at the door, making in shake the door as it hit.

She could hear 2D screaming frantically and running away, and then she could hear him hit the floor as he spread on it like a pancake. He scrambled to his feet quickly and she could hear footsteps fading as he walked away.

_Cor. Now finally, some peace..._

''Erm- Noodle, luv!''

_No. Nooo. Ugh._

''Yes, Murdoc?''

She could hear him sit down and lean against the door, which now, as Noodle noticed, had light bruising... Three dents where she hit.

''Faceache giving you a hard time, eh?'' he chuckled, and Noodle smiled to herself.

''No, it's alright. But I think if I was Paula I'd have slept with you too...''

Murdoc gulped, happy that Noodle couldn't see his slightly rosy cheeks.

Noodle suddenly realised what she'd said and she coughed, ''Did you need something, Murdoc?'' she asked awkwardly.

''No-yeah-just a piece of advice for ye,'' he replied.

Great. More advice.

''Okay, what is it?'' she asked with a smile she knew he could hear.  
But if the advice was anything like 2D's, it's better he keeps it to himself.

''Play with her hair and listen to what she has to say, maybe call her something sweet- like petal-'' Murdoc said with a smirk.

Noodle grinned widely, happily surprised.

''-Paula likes that.''

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please leave your opinions on whether or not we should continue :D**


End file.
